Code Lyoko: The New Generation
by Dirt-the-StoryBender
Summary: So? Our heroes got all grown up and married, and had their own kids. But now, a new villian, A.N.A.X, has appeared. And of course, the kids are bound to stumble across the factory. Rated T, just 'cause. Remeber, review.
1. Beginnings

This is going to be a kind of drabble series, involving mostly these OCs. I created the Nexy Generation with my friend, and I wanted to kind of create a story for them. You should be able to figure out whose kids are whose, and I'll eventually put up a link on my profile to what the kids look like. All right, here we go!  
Disclaimer: I dun own Code Lyoko, only these OCs.

* * *

"And, there." A tall black-haired woman straightened a girl's shirt. "Sweetie, this is where I went to school, you'll be fine." She smiled, patting her daughter's head. "Just stick to making friends with the P.E. teacher, and don't befriend anyone you don't want to." The woman started to push the teenager forward. "Oh, and don't you dare leave campus, or you're grounded!" The teen laughed nervously, smiling at her mom. "Bye, have a good time Yuri!" Then the woman was heading back to the parking lot, leaving Yuri to stand in the middle of everything. _Joy. _

"Thanks mom, leave me alone, just great." She grabbed her bags, pulling them up and heading toward the first building she saw. Well, this was it. She spotted a blonde girl walking across the campus, also lugging some bags. Right behind her, a pink-haired girl skipped along, carrying few bags. Okay, this place was weird. But, she did need to ask somebody about dorms. She started toward the two girls, but ran into another girl. She backed up a bit, studying said girl. Black hair, pulled messily up, with streaks of purple in it. A dress, light purple with dark purple polka-dots, and she wore jeans under the jeans. What a weirdo. "Eh, sorry."

"Nah, it's okay! I'm O-li-via!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad, can I go now?" A brunette boy sighed as his father slid out of the sports car. "I don't see why you need to come with me; you and mom can just go home…" The young boy seemed irritated as they walked toward the administration office. His father did not reply of course, but just continued to push his son forward. This was his first year here, but he dad really didn't need to show him where to go. He could find his way around… like that girl. He watched the tall, black-haired girl look around. "Dad.."

"Here, Rick, you can get around by yourself from here. Just ask Jimbo to show you where your dorm is, just think, you might get my room!" He laughed, hitting his son on the back. That's right; Rick's dad had gone to this school. "Oh, but I hope you don't get stuck with a horrible roommate.." His father retreated his hand, sighing. "Alright, don't forget to call if there's any problems, and remember to visit on holidays!" The older brunette waved to his son, smiling as the boy slumped his shoulders.

"Um. Do you know where the dorms are?" Rick jumped, but turned to see a dark-haired boy standing a little ways away from him. He was shorter, and undoubtedly younger. Rick shrugged, glancing around. Well, he had no idea. "Oh.. My dad said that I might be able to ask somebody…" Rick shook his head, turning away.

"Well, I guess we can find them, come on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Olivia! Jeez, Mum said to meet me, not make friends right away!" A boy with blonde stomped over to Olivia. He grabbed her shoulder towing her away. She protested, trying to wiggle away from the boy. Yuri raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and turning to walk toward the dorms. She could tell at once those two were siblings, they both had mismatching eyes. Olivia with green and brown, the boy with purple and green. Okay they were both weird. She glanced up, skidding to a stop before she ran into the two girls she had seen previously. The blonde turned, pushing up a pair of glasses off her nose.

"Hi, are you looking for your dorm? We can help you if you need it." The pink-haired girl was way more outgoing, as she jumped up to talk to the Japanese girl. Yuri nodded, peering at the blonde. She stopped, sighing and turning to face Yuri and the pink-haired girl.

"My mom is the math teacher here, so we know the way around the school. By the way, I'm Jaz and this is my sister, Ellie. What's your name?" Before she could answer, a brunette, with a black-haired boy attached to his arm, clambered by. "Hey!" Jaz left her position between Ellie and Yuri, running off after the two boys. "That's the way to the girl's dorms, stay on your level!"

Ellie giggled. "Jaz is quiet, but if someone doesn't follow the rules, she gets pretty mad. You must be Yuri; I think I know where your dorm is!" Yuri shook her head, she didn't even care how this girl knew her, and she just wanted somewhere to put her bags.

* * *

Tell me what you think, I will continue this, because I'm writing their basic backstory with this, but review, okay?


	2. Virus

Second one on the same day, don't expect this all the time, m'kay? Anyway, I put up links to what they look like, so go on and see what they look like!!! -cough- This one is Virus, and I thouhgt, hey I can do this right now! My friend and I just turned around XANA to make ANAX. Yessir. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

* * *

Jaz's fingers were on the keys in seconds. Behind her, Ellie gripped Rick's arm. Jaz pushed up her glasses, studying the screen. She then turned to address her twin. "What, exactly, did you do?" Her voice wasn't accusing in anyway, more so, curious to how her twin had found this world. Rick glanced between the twins, wondering if they thought the same things. He jumped when Ellie began to explain what had happened, but he listened in anyway.

"Er, well, you see.." Ellie laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "There's this huge machine down a level I guess I turned it on… And then I came up here, the computer was on. So.. do you think everything will be okay?" Jaz turned back to the computer, and she began typing codes into the computer. Ellie sat down, watching Rick. "Hey, you can leave, this'll be awhile." He jumped at her voice, but sat down next to her. "You don't talk a lot, huh?" She smiled at him, shaking her head.

"I guess not… Why?" He turned to look at her, curious. She shrugged, leaning her forehead on her knees, her eyelids drooping forward. He was quiet for a while. "If something bad happens, what are we going to do?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. But she turned to address him all the same.

"Well, we'll do all in our power to stop that bad thing, of course. You don't have to help if you don't want to, I promise." He stared at her, before turning back to watching the ceiling. They were both startled when Jaz let out a noise. "Hm, what?"

"I think I figured out a few more things, look!" Ellie peered around her sister's shoulder, Rick was still getting up. "Listen, those tubes down a few levels? They're called scanners. I can put you two in this place. Lyoko I think." Ellie gave her sister a look.

"I'm not so sure…" Rick muttered, crossing his arms, regarding the blonde with a look. Jaz sighed, pushing up her glasses. She then explained that it was safe; there was a program on the computer all about it. Rick shrugged, giving up. "Fine, we'll go, but I swear, if something bad happens…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As far as I can tell, the things are being controlled…." Jaz turned to confront the two newest Lyoko Warriors. Both looked exhausted, but they had just been up against a megatank and a couple of Krabes. Ellie took a step forward, she had gotten to liking this so-called Lyoko place. Even if she had only been there once, it was beautiful.

"Controlled by what, sis?" Rick popped up from the floor, giving a questionable look toward Jaz to go with Ellie's question.

"A… virus. I had to search the complete database of this computer, but I found the program. It's not a Virus; I can't get rid of it. But the program has done a lot of damage to Lyoko. It's called A.N.A.X." She propped her hands under her chin, sighing. "I'm not sure what to do; we'll leave everything alone for now. If anything bad happens, report it to me." She slid from the chair, walking toward the elevator. Rick and Ellie followed. They got to class in time.

"Er, Mrs. Belpois, I don't get this problem." Rick raised an eyebrow at the blond sitting next to Ellie. Jaz, who was seated next to him, shook her head. She snuck a glance at him to see him writing on a piece of paper. The paper was slipped to her. _Earlier today, I thought I saw something suspicious into the cafeteria, think we should check it out? _She glanced over at him and nodded, but pointed at her sister questioningly. He nodded, to confirm that Ellie had to come too. She scribbled on the paper and handed it back to him. _Alright, at lunch we'll investigate._

There you are. Ellie found the factory, and then went to tell Jaz. The two went to the factory, Rick followed them. No he's not stalking, he was just curious. Review, please?

* * *


End file.
